1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flashlights and in particular to flashlights using C and D type batteries, the invention being an adaptor to the flashlight that allows the flashlight batteries to provide power to other portable electronic instruments, such as cell phones, portable CD players, cameras and video cameras, when their battery supply is low or depleted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common flashlight has as its sole purpose the illumination of an area or space. The flashlight is a common utensil which is found in most households and is often present in an individual""s personal vehicle, such as a car or boat. Still further, many professions require the carrying of a flashlight while on duty, such as a policeman, security guard, fireman or the like. A flashlight therefore is normally readily available to an individual whether at home or traveling in their own personal vehicle.
Many people now travel with a variety of other portable. electronic equipment, such as cell phones, pagers, CD players, cameras, video cameras, and electronic scheduling devices. All of these items are powered by battery. The batteries powering these other electronic instruments may be of a specialized shape or design in order to conform to the structure of the electrical instrument. Oftentimes the individual experiences a lack of power as a result of a dead battery in one or more of these electrical instruments at an inopportune time when a replacement battery or a recharge is not readily available. In those instances, the individual must forego usage of the electrical instrument until a battery change can be affected.
Applicant""s adaptor for a common flashlight using C or D type batteries allows an individual access to a portable power supply to connect to the electrical instrument having a depleted power supply and utilize that electrical instrument for a period of time until the electrical instrument power supply can be replaced or recharged.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a novel adaptor means for a multi-cell flashlight so as to allow connection from the multi-cell flashlight to a battery powered electrical instrument such as a cell phone, camera or CD player, which has a depleted power supply, so as to allow for continued use of the electrical instrument.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel adaptor means for a multi-cell flashlight which does not interfere with the flashlight""s intended purpose.
An adaptor for a flashlight, the flashlight having a front lens housing and bulb, a power housing secured to the lens housing, the power housing having a plurality of C or D battery types in series, and an end cap secured to the power housing, the adaptor means in a first embodiment being a first conductor secured in a first insulator and interposed between the first battery and the bulb, a second insulating means secured about a second conductor means secured to the end cap spring, said first conductor means and said second conductor means in electrical communication, a two prong, two conductor adaptor means secured through the face of the end cap and in electrical contact with the second conductor means when the end cap is secured to the power housing, the two prong, two conductor adaptor adapted to receive an electrically conducted communication means which communication means would have an appropriate plug at its opposing end for engagement with a jack on an electrical instrument having a depleted power supply. The adaptor means in a second embodiment comprises a flashlight bulb housing having the bulb removed and a two prong, two conductor adaptor inserted into the housing. In this embodiment there is no modification to the end cap. In this modification the lens cap would be unscrewed, the bulb and housing would be removed and the housing having the two prong, two conductor adaptor would be inserted into the bulb receptacle. An electrically conducting communication means could then be secured to this two prong, two conductor adaptor and to the electrical instrument having the depleted power supply.